Mario vs Shovel Knight
Mario vs Shovel Knight.PNG|GameboyAdv Shovel Knight vs Mario.jpg|Awesomecartoongames Screenshot 2015-06-05-21-17-18.png|Tacoturtle19 m vs sk.png Description Nintendo vs Yacht Club! Which platforming master will out jump the other? Interlude Wiz: Platformers are games that have been around since the beginning. These games have spawned characters old and new. Boomstick: Like Mario, one of the seven star children. Wiz: And Shovel Knight, the wielder of the Shovel Blade. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mario https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6CXSTBaUsk&index=9&list=PL8gze5GtNWDIMNymIxE4rRNi1HD0uAkA2 Wiz: Mario is the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of the 7 Star Children, a group of children who posses extraordinary power. Boomstick: Apparently that power means NOT being able to keep an idiotic turtle from kidnapping his girlfriend but whatever. Wiz: He's the most iconic character in video game history, and helped save the industry from crashing. Boomstick: OH COME ON! Wiz: What? Boomstick: That fucking cheap ass Hammer Bro killed me again! I guess I just couldn't control Mario's master jumping and agility. Wiz: Would you focus? Anyway, he has access to a lot of power-ups. He has the Fire Flower, which gives him the ability to throw fireballs, and launch a huge wave of fire called the Mario Finale. Mario uses his Mario Finale to KO Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Boomstick: Remember when I said the Frog Suit looked stupid? Well this time he has the Penguin Suit, which makes him look even dumber. As a plus it's a direct upgrade, allowing him to not only swim easier, but throw balls of ice that freeze opponents. Cyril would be proud. Aqua: What? Boomstick: Nothing... Wiz: Ugh, moving on, like we said before, Mario's best flight power-up is the Cape Flower, which allows him to fly indefinitely. It can also reflect projectiles and turn people the other way around. Boomstick: FLIP MY CAPE RIGHT ROUND RIGHT ROUND BABY! Wiz:...Just...shut up. Boomstick: Not a chance. He can even become solid steel with the Metal Cap. Somehow this doesn't hinder his agility in any way, but makes him even more powerful. Wiz:... Boomstick: What? Wiz: I was thinking you would...never mind. His most powerful item is the Starman, which makes him faster and completely invincible. Boomstick: And a total supporter of gay pride. Just look at that fabulous rainbow! Wiz: He also has his trademark hammer, which can crush nearly anything. Boomstick: He's beaten Bowser plenty of times in the past, along with whole armies nearly single handedly. Wiz: He rarely uses strategy and just rushes in head first, which really only works because Bowser's army is entirely composed of some of the dumbest creatures in gaming history. Boomstick: Even so, he's called Mr. Video Games himself for a reason. Mario: It's a me, Mario! Shovel Knight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gk4-8V72zXs Wiz: Long ago, there were two knights, Shovel Knight and Shield Knight, who would travel the land in search of wealth. Boomstick: And hotel rooms if you get what I'm saying. Wiz: One day however, they entered the Tower of Fate. Shovel Knight barely got away, but Shield Knight was captured. He then entered a life of solitude whilst mourning for his lost lover. Boomstick: Then life was like "fuck that shit" because the Order of No Quarter, a group of knights lead by The Enchantress, started wreaking havoc on the land. The only solution was for Shovel Knight to pull his ass out of retirement and beat the shit out the Order. Wiz: As his name suggests, Shovel Knight wields the Shovel Blade, one of the oddest weapons I've ever examined. It is said to be difficult to master, which makes Shovel Knight's use of it very impressive. He can use it to simply bludgeon foes, reflect projectiles, or bounce on their heads repeatedly. Boomstick: Kinda like Scrooge McDuck. Continuing that trend he just LOVES money. I mean seriously, he collects money like it's nobodies business! To be fair he used them to purchase a number of relics, including the Flare Wand, which shoots fireballs at people, the Chaos Orb, which bounces endlessly around the arena, and even the Phase Locket, which briefly turns him intangible. Wiz: That's not nearly all though. He has giant fist called Dust Knuckles, which are mainly used to dig through dirt while defying gravity, the Throwing anchor, which goes in an arc, and the War Horn, which shoots out soundwaves powerful enough to kill standard enemies. Boomstick: He has the Alchemy Coin, a coin that slides along the ground turning smaller enemies into cash(told you he was greedy, the Mobile Gear, a gear that he can ride on, and the Propeller Dagger, a blade that shoots him towards his opponent with a powerful stab. Holy shit that's a lot. Wiz: We're not done yet, he also has 2 Chalices of Ichor given to him by the Troupple King, The Ichor of Renewal, which completely restores health and magic, and The Ichor of Boldness, which makes Shovel Knight invulnerable for 10 seconds. Boomstick: Are we done now? Wiz: With weapons? Yeah. Shovel Knight's weapons are based on his magic meter. If it runs out, no more relic using. Luckily it can be restored with the before mentioned Ichor of Renewal. Speaking of Ichor, they can only be used once. Boomstick: You think you could get drunk off that shit? Wiz: Shovel Knight has single handedly defeated The Order of No Quarter, his rival Black Knight, The Battletoads, and Kratos. Boomstick: Wait what? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Well then. His weapon may be weird, but he'll still kick your ass. Shovel Knight: Prepare to taste justice. Shovel justice! Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RT3NA5Q08mk Mario is running through a level, collecting coins. He knocks a few coins out of a ? Block, but Shovel Knight comes out and takes them. Mario's face turns red with anger Mario: Let's a go! Mario gets into a fighting stance and Shovel Knight draws his Shovel Blade FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N2ceKEOI1M Mario leaps at Shovel Knight and punches him. While he's stunned, Mario begins to wail on him with punches and kicks, finally sending him away with a powerful kick. SK lands on his back, but gets up and begins shooting his Flare Rod at Mario. Mario counters this with the Fire Flower, and the flames collide. SK manages to hit Mario, causing him to lose his Pyrokinesis. SK then uses his Propeller Dagger to shoot towards Mario, but Mario reflects him with his Cape. He puts the cape on and begins to fly, and dive bombs at SK. SK avoids it and launches at Mario with his Propeller Dagger again, only to meet with the same result. SK gets up once more and begins to hit Mario with his Shovel Blade left and right. He uses his Dust Knuckle to punch Mario in the face, then bangs the shovel over his head. Mario puts on the Metal Cap. SK attempts to use Throwing Anchors, which simply bounce off. Mario ground pounds SK and hits him with the hammer. SK manages to get out of the way of another hammer strike. He drinks his Ichor of Boldness, and as Mario's Metal Form wore off, he used a Starman. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ0pZjEROiA The two fight each other relentlessly, neither of them taking any damage, they both clash their weapons, Shovel and Hammer, to a standstill-for 10 seconds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNiX_-C27ac Their invincibility wears off and they stare each other down. They fight again, Shovel and Hammer. SK hits Mario of the head, and Mario does the same to SK. Over and over, they beat each other relentlessly. Mario hits Shovel Knight to the ground and brings his hammer down on the warrior again and again before crushing his chest. KO! Mario picks up Shovel Knight's helmet and kicks it like a Koopa shell. Blood is seen coming from the body of Shovel Knight. Results Boomstick: No more Shovel Knight 64 I guess... Wiz: Mario could counter most of Shovel Knights weapons by reflecting them or just being agile enough to dodge them. Boomstick: "Oh but Boomstick what about Shovel Knight's armors" Shovel Knight can only use one armor at a time and we used his normal one. Get over it. Besides, Mario has beaten most of his opponents solo. "But Shovel Knight beat Kratos!" Wiz: Kratos wasn't nearly using all of his weapons in that fight, God of War isn't even that strong of a verse, and Mario would be able to beat Kratos as well. Boomstick: Looks like Shovel Knight couldn't dig out a victory. Wiz: The winner is Mario. Next Time Laughing is heard "SHUT UP AND BLEED YOU MOTHERFUC-" "Why. So. Serious?" JOKER VS SWEET TOOTH Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Yacht Club Games themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015